


Colour Cordination [Traducción]

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ArguingTumblr Prompt, Based on a Tumblr Post, Colour Cordination, M/M, Mets Mentioned, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PackHouse, Traducción, cute sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: *Stiles y Derek están argumentando*Stiles: ¡Que te jodan!Derek: Más tarde, ahora escucha pequeña de mierda





	Colour Cordination [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colour Cordination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908217) by [fritzy1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Ahí estaban de nuevo

Eso eran Derek y Stiles.

Un gemido interno colectivo de la manada McCall hizo mientras observan a los dos ―Padres― de su manada discutiendo de nuevo sobre algo.

Cuál era el tema, nadie sabía. Esta noche se suponía que se trataba de confirmar los planes para la nueva casa de la manada que Derek había acordado financiar. Pero cuando Scott, Lydia, Peter y el bebé Beta entraron a la casa.

Encontraron tanto a Stiles como a Derek en una acalorada discusión.

Al principio, Scott intento interferir, lo que resulto en dos miradas fulminantes, que hicieron que el Verdadero Alfa instantáneamente se negara a meterse entre ellos. Así que aquí estaban, 20 minutos después, y el infame Sterek todavía seguía discutiendo.

―¡Jodete, Hale!― Grito Stiles en claro agravamiento, fulminando furiosamente al hombre más alto.

―Más tarde, ahora escucha aquí, pequeña mierda, ¡no estoy pintando nuestro dormitorio de Azul y Naranja! No me importa que sean los colores de los Mets, Stiles, ¡no funcionarán! ―, Subrayó Derek con los dientes apretados y una mueca de disgusto.

―¡Cómo te atreves!― chilló Stiles acusatoriamente.

―¡Jodidamente me atrevo!―, Contesto Derek.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose finamente y sin ceder a ninguno de los lados.

La manada miro con miedo, pero Scott, el estúpido y valiente Scott se acercó a ellos,

―Entonces, um, ¿estáis saliendo?―

Unos muy sincronizados Derek y Stiles cuando se giraron para mirar a Scott.

―Sí Scott, Derek es mi novio― contesto Stiles sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

―Derek no será tu novio en un minuto a menos que aceptes otros colores para nuestra habitación―, dijo secamente Derek.

Stiles gimió y se hunde en la derrota.

―Bien―. El hombre más joven hizo una mueca.

La mueca no se queda mucho tiempo cuando Derek envuelve sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de él y acaricia suavemente su cabello. Stiles se relaja visiblemente y le devuelve el gesto.

Las náuseas de Scott podían escucharse a lo lejos.

FIN


End file.
